O Swear Not by the Moon, the Inconstant Moon
by aubbiiee
Summary: Across the universe, people sing of the Oncoming Storm and the Defender of the Earth. They sing of something constant, something ancient and forever. And it's fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. - Eleven/Rose


**O Swear Not by the Moon, the Inconstant Moon**

* * *

**Okay, this is my first time writing something (in the Doctor Who fandom) other than Jack/Rose, so feel free to hate this. Honestly, I won't be that offended because I get that it's an overused plot, etc., whatever. I'm lacking creativity and seeking mindless fun.**

**I actually wrote this as a post-Series 7 Rory/Rose, but then it evolved into Eleven/Rose and this happened.**

**Please remember that it **_**is **_**an AU and even though I've researched it for stories' sake, I do **_**not **_**watch Torchwood, as much as I want to.**

**Also, this is one part. I'm too lazy to upload chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm an American. I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, then David Tennant, Billie Piper, and John Barrowman would be the permanent cast. Just sayin'. (Also, I don't own Romeo and Juliet, which the title comes from. But I figured you knew that already.)**

* * *

She landed with a _thump _in Cardiff.

Of course, she'd been aiming for Cardiff, but she hadn't been in the mood to fall out of the sky and onto her face. It wasn't exactly her ideal landing. _But it doesn't matter_, she reminded herself, _because you'll be regenerating in a moment, won't you Rose?_

But before she _did _regenerate, she had to find Jack.

Finding Jack turned out not to be that hard. She _had _figured that Torchwood Three monitored the CCTV, after all. After spotting a camera, she paused in front of it, she waved at it, mouthing, "_Jack, it's me._" Hopefully, she thought, the man or woman she'd seen on the Sub-wave Network would see it, if not Jack himself.

It was exactly seven minutes – Rose had been counting – before she heard the pounding footsteps and the cry of "ROSE!"

"_Ooof_," she wheezed as Jack pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Good to see you, too."

"I thought you were in the other world with the Doctor's clone?" he said, freezing. "Why're you here? I gave you the card in case of an emergency… don't tell me the stars are going out again."

She squeezed his hand. "I'll tell you in a bit. Can we talk in the 'Hub' or whatever your Torchwood's headquarters is called?"

* * *

"He's… dead?" Jack said. "But… how can that be?"

"He grew old," Rose said quietly. "But I didn't."

"How would you not – " he started, then stopped. "Bad Wolf."

She nodded. "Bad Wolf changed me. I think the universe hates me."

"Two universes," Jack corrected.

"But… he died. He only lasted five years. The Time Lord brain killed him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "It was a good five years. Some of the most brilliant five years I ever had. We got married. Had kids. They were three when he died. They were twins, one was a boy and his name was Jack. John said that I was just asking for trouble when I named him."

He was floored. "You named your son after _me_?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah. His name was Jack. His sister was Sarah Jane. I got to name one, he got to name the other."

"And… what happened to them?" He almost didn't want to ask.

"They died, too. They lived to be adults. Don't know why. They're three-quarters Time Lord. Probably should've killed them."

"I—" Jack started, but he stopped when he saw Rose intently studying her hand, which was beginning to glow.

"Back away," she warned, moving so that there wasn't anything in the way.

Then she erupted into flames.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Jack eyed her up and down. "Hot. Sexy."

She rolled her eyes. "I need someone else's opinion. Oi! Ianto! Gwen! How do I look?"

"Good?" Ianto supplied, receiving a glance from Jack.

"Blonde," Gwen said. "Blue eyes."

"Natural blonde?" she asked.

"Definitely."

"Well, I won't be needing hair dye anymore, then," she said cheerfully. Then her face fell. "He won't recognize me, will he, Jack?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I don't think he will. I mean, he'll probably recognize you as a Time Lady and all, but I don't know if he'll actually know that you're… well, you."

"Can you call him?" she asked.

He shifted. "Lost his number."

She sighed. "My phone got fried crossing dimensions."

Jack's face brightened. "Oh, Martha's got his number!"

Rose beamed. "Perfect!"

"Jack," Ianto said, "Martha's in New York."

* * *

After fifteen tries at reaching Martha, they gave up and decided to wait out the next few days instead.

Rose busied herself with helping Jack's Torchwood as much as she could; eighty-three years as a Torchwood agent gave her some experience.

Then, one day, a ship crashed.

* * *

A blonde head poked out of the ship. "Hi, I'm Jenny. D'you think you could help me out?"

Rose felt like all the air had been punched out of her.

"You're Jenny," she said. "The Doctor's daughter."

"That's me!" the blonde girl answered brightly. "Do you know the Doctor?"

"You should be dead," Rose said.

"I have a way of escaping death."

_So do I_, Rose thought.

"Well, guess what, Jenny? We're waiting for your dad to come get me right now."

"Really?"

* * *

Martha was back a week later, and when she saw Jenny, she looked to be about ready to faint. She was more than glad to call the Doctor for Rose and Jenny, and after a long, fifteen-minute-long bickering session over the phone about how it was an emergency, she hung up and announced that the Doctor was coming.

* * *

_Vworp, vworp, vworp, vworp._

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the Hub. The doors swung open to reveal some goofy, floppy-haired geek.

"Jack!" he cried, bounding over. "What do you think? New face!"

"Sorry, Doc," he said, "but I think I liked the old one better. But hey now, don't pout like that, I wouldn't mind –"

"Dad?"

The Doctor whirled around. "It can't be. You're dead."

She smiled. "But I'm not!"

"I—you—but—" he sputtered before pulling her into a hug.

"Don't think the surprises are over, Spock."

The Doctor released Jenny, turning around to face the other blonde who stood with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me. So many parts, and hardly used. Two hearts, even. Feels like I'm beating out a samba." She strode toward him, stopping in front of him, eying him up and down. "And look at you. Not so bad yourself. Slim, and a little bit foxy. I'm looking, and I _like _it."

Everything about the perky, bow-tied man changed when she spoke. "No," he whispered. "Impossible."

"I'm guessing you know exactly who I am?" she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. You are fantastic. Absolutely fantastic."

Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been a kiss.

* * *

"You know," she said one day as they sat in the kitchen, cups of tea in both's hands. "He told me to give this to you." She pulled a slender device out of her pocket and pressed it into his free hand.

"Sonic screwdriver," he murmured, turning it around in his hand; this was very like his old one. He watched in amusement as the tip lit up pink when he pressed the button. "Is this one yours, then?"

"Nope," she said, pulling another out of her pocket, this one with a blue light. "This one's mine."

"Other me chose pink?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Said it reminded him of me. That's why mine is blue. Reminded me of him," she said, "so we were always on each other's minds."

"Any particular reason that he wanted me to have this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "He said that it would give you his memories."

* * *

They went on forever – the Doctor and the Bad Wolf; the Oncoming Storm and the Defender of the Earth (_in both universes_, he would add with a cheeky smile).

No one knew if they were married or not; the two would never say – but there was no confusion that they were completely and utterly in love with each other, and that their love was unlike any other.

They were legend. People told stories of them and their adventures. No one really knew what they looked like, either, because different stories told that they looked different ways. Their faces changed. But no one cared.

Somewhere along time a little girl's life went undisrupted, and she married the awkward nurse and they lived happily-ever-after, even though sometimes blue boxes and bowties would invade their dreams.

The Bad Wolf was always there for the Doctor, and she was the one who kept him from going too far. He was there for her in the same way. They were always there for each other – always. And when they weren't, then they would try their hardest to get to the other.

Across the universe, people sing of the Oncoming Storm and the Defender of the Earth. They sing of something constant, something ancient and forever. And it's fantastic. Absolutely fantastic.

* * *

**Please don't favorite without reviewing, thanks.**


End file.
